


Tomin

by Holdt



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Fanvids, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holdt/pseuds/Holdt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SSD Character Study: Tomin<br/>Warnings: hypocrisy, flashes, 13th hour heroism<br/>Summary: Blind allegiance serves no Truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomin

  


[SSD Tomin Character Study](http://vimeo.com/53647366) from [Holdt](http://vimeo.com/holdtvids) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

Password: Ori


End file.
